


Infinity War Part 2

by Starsars87



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsars87/pseuds/Starsars87
Summary: Half of the avengers are gone. Thanos has won. Is there any hope for Thanos to be defeated and the world to go back to the way it was before Thanos changed it.





	Infinity War Part 2

Thanos has won. Half of the world's population is gone. Is there any hope to defeat him and bring the universe back to where it was before.


End file.
